


途中信札

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: 这封信如是结束，全无悲伤；我的脚坚立于地上，我的手在途中写这信札，在生命途中，我将永远与朋友同在，面对敌人，我的嘴含着你的名字和一个永不会与你的嘴分离的吻。——途中信札 《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》巴勃罗·聂鲁达（陈黎 张芬龄译）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

一个经典的英式清晨总是从灰蒙蒙的天空开始。我走下楼梯，给自己倒了一杯红茶。Kreacher在厨房里骂骂咧咧地做早餐，香肠在平底锅里煎得滋滋作响，鸡蛋在煮锅里翻滚。

“早上好。”我咕哝道，老Kreacher理所当然地没有回应我。它已经太老了，唯一的愿望就是早点被我砍下头，和Regulus的挂坠盒一起镶嵌在过道的墙壁上。我穿过阴暗的走廊，打着呵欠去门口捡今天的报纸。

回到餐厅的时候，早餐已经在桌上了。照例是两份餐具，但老Kreacher从来不和我同桌吃饭。我大概扫了一眼报纸，没什么新鲜事，就把它扔到一边，开始享用面包、香肠和水煮蛋。吃完饭我吩咐Kreacher把浪费的食物都处理掉，因为我得出趟远门，东西怕是不能保鲜。我听见年迈的家养小精灵在念叨我的奢侈，因为我总是叫它准备双份早餐。我当作没听见，上楼换了套西装，把我的行李箱给搬了下来。

客厅里的大钟响了七下，不一会儿我就听见门口传来敲门声。我整整领带，去给Hermione开门。她总是这样准时，在她的影响下，他们一家都特别准时。

“早上好，Harry。”我听见一个低沉的声音说道。Ron站在门口，他穿得相当正常，看起来就像一个准备上班的中年麻瓜：“Mione说今天她开车。”

“真遗憾。”我大笑道，拍了拍他的肩膀。Ron人到中年，变得和他爸爸一样迷恋汽车，Mione心情好的时候会允许他上路，不过她大部分情况下心情都不大好。我带的行李不多，这似乎让Hermione感到十分不安。

“车票、欧元、波兰兹罗提都带了吗？”她一到红灯就转过头来不停地问我，“药够不够？医嘱也带上了吗？”

“都带了。”我拍拍身边的皮箱，“都好好躺在里面呢。”

“你进车站的时候记得把护照和车票拿在手里，不要把魔杖拿出来。”没过一会儿，她又忍不住叮嘱我。我无奈地说好，和Ron对视一眼，他给了我一个同情的目光。这也没办法，自从我十多年前在北爱尔兰遇袭，记忆越发不如从前，身体也没那么硬朗了，少不了让Hermione和Ron担心。尤其是Hermione，她看我就像看一盏易碎的玻璃皿，好像我随时会自我爆炸一样。我很理解她，尽量顺着她的要求，尽管我私下里问过Ron，他老婆是不是到了更年期。

其实他们俩今天根本不必来接我，格里莫广场走到国王十字车站也就是十几分钟的距离，开车反而有些堵，Hermione甚至花了半小时才找到一个小车位。我们到达站台时，离发车只有半小时了。

“我现在后悔没说服你买手机了。”Hermione抱怨道，“你一到那儿就要记得让Hedwig给我们捎信，有什么事情一定要通知我和Ron。”

我向她保证一定保持联络，也让她随时把寄到格里莫广场的信转交到我手上。Hermione又叮嘱了无数遍注意身体，Ron才拍拍她的肩示意她让我上车——列车员已经不耐烦地在催了。

“我还是希望你能不去。”她最后拥抱了我一下，“你才刚从圣芒戈出来，就要一个人跑到这么远的地方，还不能用魔法。”

“Mione，你别这么紧张。”我捏了捏她的胳膊，安抚她，“看在Merlin的份上，我已经四十五岁而不是十五岁了。”

“你十五岁的时候也没这么让人操心。”她知道不能再说服我，只好松开了手。Ron搂住了她的肩膀，朝我挥手道别。

这感觉其实很奇妙。火车开动的时候我想到，三十多年前我从国王十字车站去Hogwarts的时候每次都希望有人能在站台上替我送行，现在人到中年，反而在一趟麻瓜旅行上满足了这个小小的愿望。我忽然有一种不舍的情绪，看向窗外流逝的倒影，可是Ron和Hermione已经被留在我身后了。

我把皮箱放上行李架，也把捏在手中的车票和护照收好，早起时被驱散的浓浓睡意袭来，我调整了一个姿势，靠着窗户合上了眼睛。英国到波兰其实不算远，但我没有麻瓜的护照，只能坐火车。去波兰的过程异常曲折，我在巴黎转布鲁塞尔的时候差点丢了钱包，又错过了去柏林的那趟火车，只好重新买票，当我到达柏林时已经是午夜。我不得不找个地方住宿，给Hermione写信的时候尽量把我的倒霉遭遇形容得不那么糟糕，才让Hedwig把信送了出去。第二天一大早我买了去华沙的票，这一路的旅行才慢慢顺利起来。

车上人不多，我对面的包厢里坐着一对波兰母女，六岁的小姑娘天真可爱，时不时在车厢里跑动，与我的视线对上时，还会朝我露出甜甜的笑来。波兰的土地宽广而平坦，火车在一望无际的草原上行驶着，远处高耸的山峰在云层中若隐若现。清晨的阳光还很柔和，照进车厢时似乎还带着空气中潮湿的雾气。我靠着车窗打盹，恍惚之间梦见有人叫我的名字。

那是一个我十分陌生的声音，他站在朦胧的光影之间，不耐烦地问我什么时候才能找到他。我竟没有生气，反而很熟稔地回应他，迈开步子朝他走去。只是无论我怎么追赶，我们之间的距离都在拉长。我只好加快速度，他却离得更远了。我不停地跑，只觉得四周的景色都倒退成了流动的光斑，他的影子逐渐模糊，融化在了白光里。而我还在用尽全力奔跑着，没有呼吸，心脏像被人施了扩音咒，在我的耳边剧烈地跳动着，仿佛要冲破我的鼓膜。我半梦半醒间，觉得这心跳声短促而沉闷，好像被蒙上一层黑布。

“笃笃笃——笃笃笃——”

我终于醒了过来，才发现这声音并非来自虚幻。Hedwig正扒在窗沿，用喙敲打着玻璃呢。我连忙起身拉开窗户，让她飞进来。她带来了Hermione的短笺，还有另外一封泛黄的旧信。

“谢谢你，Hedwig。”我低声说道，伸出手指挠了挠她的下颌。连夜飞行让她很疲惫，连羽毛都失去了光泽，可是我没法把她留在火车上，只好愧疚地从口袋里掏出一点肉干喂给她，劝她飞进森林里休息。她喉中发出一阵呼噜声，啄了一下我的手指，就跳上窗户飞了出去。

我心有所感，忽然抬起了头。那个穿着花裙子的小姑娘正吃惊地看着我，她指着窗外，用波兰语说着什么，我举起食指放在唇边，朝她摇头。她又说了几句，赶紧跑开了。

我再三确认没有人在附近后，才打开了Hermione的纸条，匆匆扫了一眼，又迫不及待地拿起了那封信。它的四个边角已经磨损了不少，信封上用墨水写着：

格里莫广场12号，

Harry Potter收

London，UK

我小心把它翻过来，拆开信封。这一次的信很简短，似乎是匆忙写就。

Harry，

我们离开了比利时。Ashley是对的，我们被跟踪了。我不知道他们的计划是抓住我们然后处决，还是要营救某一个人。无论如何，我希望能摆脱他们。我不想死，不想和你永别。

你的，

匿名者

2005年1月13日

二十年前。当时我25岁，正是我在傲罗办公室最失意的时候。自从Hogwarts战役结束，我们整整花了十年的时间来处理战后纷争，而我在毕业后的第二年就进入了魔法部，用了四年时间就坐上了傲罗办公室主任的位置，也只得意不到一年就被人从上面拽了下来。我那时候的状态很糟糕，差点被踢出了魔法部。只是我实在想不起我有没有经手过英国境外的案件，也不明白为什么这位匿名者朝我求助。

广播里传来一阵柔和的女声，我隐约听见了华沙的名字，于是匆忙收起信件，取下我的行李箱准备离开。那对波兰母女也等在我的身后，母亲一手拎着包，另一只手牵着女儿。火车进站的时候颠簸了一下，小女孩猝不及防，撞在了我的膝盖上，我连忙伸手去扶她，她却吓得推了我一把，大哭了起来，她母亲本要向我道谢，但看到我的手时闭上了嘴巴。我只好低下头，重新整理了下袖口，把手腕处深浅不一的刀疤遮了起来。

火车滑行之后停了下来，我戴上帽子，匆忙下车。

华沙到了。


	2. Chapter 2

我收到的第一封信是一个月前。那天早上我用光了家里的飞路粉，不得不使用宾客通道去上班。准备出门的时候，发现有一个麻瓜邮差正站在格里莫广场11号与13号之间，上下打量着房子间狭小的那道缝。他的眼神扫过我，专注而疑惑。有那么一瞬间我几乎要以为他发现我了，但他接着低下头，整理起了装满邮件的背包。我立刻走下台阶，平静地想要走开，却听见那个上了年纪的邮递员一边翻找着口袋一边嘀咕。

“格里莫广场12号……疯了，我送了几十年的信都没听说过有12号……”

“Harry Potter……这名字也太常见了……”

我停下了脚步，向他打了声招呼。他很有礼貌地和我交谈起来，只是我还记挂着那封看起来是给我的麻瓜邮件。我们随便聊了些无关紧要的话题，我装作不经意地提起了那封信。

“我从来没听过格里莫广场有12号。”他拿出了那封老旧的信，指着信封对我说道，“而且这里根本没有一个叫HarryPotter的住户，这可真奇怪！已经连续三天有寄到这里的信了，好像这儿多受欢迎一样！”

“如果投递不成功会怎么样？”

“我们会把它退回去。”他指了指信上另一个地址，来自波兰的一个小山村，“现在的人就喜欢搞恶作剧，总以为我们什么地址都能寄到，我们可不是什么魔法邮递员。”

我哈哈笑了起来，对他说道：“要是世界上真的有魔法就方便多了，你能施个咒语就把这信送到它的主人手上！顺便一说，我也叫HarryPotter。”

他立刻惊奇地看了我一眼，问我是不是收信人，我指了指马路对面，说道：“可是我住在凤凰路。”

“你有在波兰的朋友吗？”

“我不知道。我朋友挺多的。”

“那你就拿着吧，说不定写错了地址给你的呢？” 他立刻翻出另外两封信，一并塞到我手里，不等我说什么就急急忙忙离开了。

我这才想起我上班快要迟到了，把信往怀里一揣就赶去魔法部了。那天特别忙，我彻底忘了这一个小插曲，直到那个周末我再次遇上了那个麻瓜邮递员。他热情地朝我打招呼，问我有没有查到寄信人，我才想起那三封被我遗忘在斗篷里的信。

他那天又给了我一封，地址依旧是格里莫广场12号，收信人Harry Potter。这勾起了我的好奇心，我和他分别后回到家里，拆开信读了起来，连同之前收到的那三封也是。

出乎意料的是，那确实是给我的。信中提到了Hedwig（我的猫头鹰），还提到了Kreacher和老宅里的画像。这毫无疑问是个巫师写来的，但我根本没有住在波兰的朋友。信上的内容大部分是在讲寄信人在波兰的生活，以及他有多想念在伦敦的日子，可是他的落款是匿名，日期也各不相同。我仔细翻看着这些来自二十多年前的信，实在是毫无头绪。

又过了没几天，我收到了时间更近一些的信。在其中一封信上他写道：

“我最近经常梦见Hogwarts，梦见你和我偷偷溜出城堡打魁地奇，还有在课堂上互砸纸条的日子。我意识到那时候我从来没说过我爱你。”

这引起了我的好奇。我已经提过，我的记忆力一直在衰退，而且有变得更糟糕的趋势。我一方面怀疑这是个恶作剧，另一方面又担心我真的错过了什么。我有心想询问Hermione和Ron，好让他们给我提供一些线索，但下一封信打乱了我的计划。

也正是这封信，促使我匆忙订了来到波兰的车票。我正坐在哈伊努夫卡的一个餐馆外的露天茶座里，翻看着这几封旧信，补充着我在日记里对这些陈年旧事的猜测。

最后的那封信来自一个名叫Anna Cholewa的女性。她告诉我，之前的信是她在刚去世的爷爷家整理遗物时发现的，除此之外她还发现了一些留给我的信，如果我需要的话随时欢迎到访。尽管我对Klimek Cholewa这个名字毫无印象，我还是接受了她的邀请。我就像一个蹩脚的业余侦探，用为数不多的线索去拼凑一个关于我自己的案子。

在重新梳理了一番故事线后，我收好了信和笔记本，借宾馆的座机给Hermione的麻瓜地址打了个电话，解释了我错过当天最后一班车，不得不在哈伊努夫卡停留一晚，又保证我在波兰十分安全，并打算第二天坐最早的那趟班车去比亚沃维耶扎村。

“你有想起什么来吗？”她在电话里问我。

“我应该想起什么？”

“我不知道，Harry。我总有些不大好的预感，如果这是一场黑巫师的骗局呢？”

“别紧张，我的部长。这儿没有我们的同类，只不过是个普通的麻瓜城市罢了。”我压低声音安慰她，“你就当我出门散心去了，又怎么会有麻烦呢？”

“你不去找麻烦，可麻烦会来找你。”Ron的声音远远从电话里传来，我听见Hermione哼了一声，似乎对他说了什么，电话那头换成了Ron。他现在对电话已经不再害怕了，反而很喜欢这种便利的麻瓜用具。Ron和我聊了些琐事就挂了电话。我随后出门解决了晚餐，就早早睡了。

凌晨的时候久违的噩梦缠上了我。在梦里我拼命地奔跑，穿梭在幽暗的小巷子里追击着某个面容模糊的邪恶巫师，一片混乱中只看得见咒语的光芒交织在一起，还有大笑声和痛苦的尖叫。他诅咒我，强有力的咒语击中我的脸，我在旋转中下坠，跌进一个暗无天日的深渊。诅咒像海浪一样冲刷着我的身体，我躺在地狱里，四肢抽搐，仿佛被钢针刺穿了每一寸肌理；下一秒我又回到了圣芒戈充满白光的干净病房，坐在日复一日洁白而枯燥的房间里，没有声音，也没有其他人。我躲在角落，用偷出来的劣质餐刀反复割扯手腕的皮肉，在钝痛中看见皮下淤血慢慢堆积，终于冲破了表皮，涌出红色的血。

我知道这是梦，但我阻止不了它的发生。我的痛感被切断了，这一切都像是默片，我麻木地看着自己划破手腕，一笔一划地切割着，好像在锯一段早已枯萎的木头。

别忘记他。

我对自己说道，又拿起刀不停地挖着皮肉。我的意识告诉我该醒了，但是我醒不过来，只能眼睁睁看着血染红了床单，流得到处都是。

这梦境太不真实，又久违得令我怀念。醒来的时候夜还很深，我陷在床铺里好一会儿才挣扎着摸索皮箱，把当天忘记服用的魔药拿出来一饮而尽。后半夜我像往常一样昏睡过去，一直到天光大亮。

次日我终于踏上了最后一段旅程。到达比亚沃维耶扎村后，我按照Anna给我的地址，一路穿过风景秀丽的小镇，走到了小镇边缘的一栋房子面前。那是一幢很普通的三层别墅，和我路过的每一幢房子一样刷着明亮的漆，它就在路的尽头，背后是起伏的山丘和翠绿的森林。

我犹豫着站在篱笆外面，心想要不要就在路边等着，只听见有人在我身后说话，我回过头，看见一个圆脸的女孩子站在那里。她先是用波兰语问了些什么，见我听不懂又换了英语。

“我是Harry Potter，你写过信给我。”我告诉她，拿出了那几封信给她看。她脸上露出一种奇怪的神情，上下打量了我好几回，视线在我的额头停留了许久，才开口问道。

“你是个巫师吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

Anna的英语很好，没有波兰口音。她把我迎进屋子，通过她的自我介绍我才知道她从小去了美国生活，十岁的时候发现自己是个巫师，就在美国读了Ilvermorny，直到她接到爷爷去世的消息，才赶回波兰替她唯一的亲人举行葬礼。

“我在书上读过你的故事，但没想过你会是那个Harry Potter。”Anna给我倒了杯水，说道，“我刚开始发现这些信的时候以为这只是我爷爷的遗物，他是个麻鸡，我本以为也许只是个同名的普通人。”

“这么说，这些信不是你爷爷写的？”

“不是。我很小的时候和我爷爷相依为命，印象中他有一位朋友也住在这里。但那时候我太小了，又对魔法一窍不通，还以为他只是会变一些魔术逗我开心。我父母在我五岁的时候把我接去了美国，直到进了Ilvermorny，我才怀疑他可能是个巫师，可是我再也没有回来过，也不知道他最后去了哪儿。”她又告诉我她整理卧室的时候，在一间客房里发现了剩余的几封信。

“也许这会对你有帮助。”她取来信交给我，又说道，“整理这栋房子还需要一些时间，如果你愿意，我很欢迎你在这里住一段时间，说不定我们还能找到新的线索。”

我向她道谢，放下行李后就在房间里拆开信读了起来。

大部分的信件都大同小异，都记录了这位匿名先生在这里度过的时光和他对故乡的思念，还有对不能自如使用魔法的抱怨。出于某种原因他没有提到他为什么离开英国，也没有提过他为什么不能使用魔法——我猜测他失去了他的魔杖，也许这是他没法回到故乡的原因之一。

信的落款时间都不大一样，最近的那一份是九年前，也是最有价值的一封。其他的信件都是墨水写的，只有这一封用的是铅笔。颤抖的字迹显示出他已经没法握住蘸水笔了，只好用麻瓜的铅笔代替，他抱怨自己因为早年颠沛流离落下了病根，最近身体越来越差，记忆反而越来越好，有时候事情历历在目，折磨得他难以入睡。

“我的睡眠糟透了，”他这样写道，“真不明白这种折磨什么时候才会结束。我只要闭上眼，脑海里就能浮现出波光粼粼的黑湖湖面和郁郁葱葱的山毛榉树丛，来来往往的学生，还有站在走廊边大笑着的你。可是一睁开眼，只能看见窗外的森林，还有这一成不变的窗台和房间。”

他的语气十分亲昵，总是在抱怨着事情，但我似乎不排斥这种亲密。我来回翻看着这几封信，直到Anna叫我下楼吃饭。

因为我在路上耽误了几天，错过了Cholewa先生的葬礼。出于礼貌我提出去看看他的墓地，Anna答应了，于是我们吃过午饭便离开了屋子。

按照Cholewa先生的遗嘱，他被葬在离森林不远的一处公墓里。这个小镇不大，居民们几乎都把故去的亲人葬在此处。Anna指给我看属于她爷爷的那块墓碑，我蹲下来献上带来的花束，便抬头去看Cholewa先生的遗照。

他是个很亲切的老人，笑得很慈祥。虽无意冒犯，但我确实对他毫无印象。他的墓碑上刻着诞辰和忌日，还有一句墓志铭。

尘土之间唯爱长眠。

“他执意要选这句话。”Anna的声音哽咽，“等我回来的时候才知道，他早就清楚自己时日无多，便安排好了一切。”我没有什么话好安慰她，只能扶住她的肩膀，尽量不去看她痛哭的样子。

这座墓园里的碑很少，我一眼望去，被Cholewa先生不远处的另一块墓碑上的字吸引了注意力。它没有遗像，也没有写名字，只有一句话。

致我另一个世界的朋友：愿你的灵魂回到你爱人的身边。

我忽然有了一个猜想：也许这位消失的匿名先生已经去世了。这些信都有些年头了，而且他还抱怨自己的身体越来越虚弱，我很难想到一个满身病痛又无法得到及时治疗的人还有其他好的结局。只是他和我年龄相仿，我实在不愿想象一个年轻巫师究竟遭遇了什么才会英年早逝。

Anna哭得越发伤心，我只好扶着她离开。一路上她的情绪稍微平静了些，只是我心中还是挂念那块无名字碑，连带着心情也低落了起来。

我拿着信坐在后院里的长椅上发呆，想从信件中找出蛛丝马迹，好证明我的这位朋友没有遭遇不幸。只是我的思考太过杂乱无章，我理不出头绪，又无法回避脑海里的坏念头，只好又反复阅读这些信件，好让它们刺激我的大脑，让我能想起点什么。

也许是我思考得太过认真，我没注意到Anna什么时候也坐在了我身边。她好奇地看着我手中展开的信，但目光被我搁在膝盖上的手腕吸引。

我知道那些伤疤看起来太过狰狞，但我从不回避它们。Anna看起来欲言又止，我好心地告诉她我不介意任何问题。

“那是和Voldemort战斗时留下的吗？”这是她的第一个问题。

这是个很遥远的名字了，对于只有十八岁的Anna来说，那场浩劫就只是书本里的一个章节或闲谈时的一笔谈资，在见到活在故事里的人时总免不了好奇。可是，除了额头上的那道著名伤疤，我身上任何一道伤痕都已经和那个光是名字就让人闻风丧胆的巫师毫无关系了。

“这是我在圣芒戈治疗的时候留下的，”我伸出手让她仔细看清那几道伤疤，因为过去太久，凸起的疤痕已经发白，像纵横交错的闪电，“我的二十多年的傲罗生涯很精彩，给我留下了不少永久纪念。大概在十年前，我在北爱尔兰追捕一个黑巫师的时候和他发生了激烈的打斗，他临死前朝我发了一个恶咒，对我的精神造成了永久性的损伤。治疗的过程很痛苦，他们只好对我施了遗忘咒来减轻这种痛苦。”

“那你忘记了所有事情吗？”

“只是部分，但不是很影响我的生活，至少我没有忘记基本的生活技能。”我忽然想起了一个人，GilderoyLockhart，我二年级时候的黑魔法防御教授，他是我知道的第一个因为一忘皆空而失去自理能力的巫师。我把那段经历挑着讲给Anna听，他的自大和愚蠢让Anna听得入了迷，我讲到他在密室管道里被自己的失忆逗得傻乐的时候，她终于有了些笑意。

“一开始他真的很有名，英国没有巫师不被他迷得神魂颠倒——当然我指的是女巫，还有一部分男巫。可是他的名气都是剽窃他人记忆堆积起来的，本人却是个一无是处的草包。”我告诉她，“所有人都因为密室而惶恐不安时，他还想着举办一个决斗俱乐部。我和一个Slytherin的学生被要求上台演示，那时候我会的咒语不多，和……”我讲到这里，忽然大脑一片空白。

和谁决斗？

我的脑海里浮现出一个模糊的影子。那是个比我高一些的小巫师，他的面容模糊，穿着银绿相间的袍子，对我露出一个坏笑。我知道他不怀好意，但我也没有因此害怕过他。

可是，那是谁？

我想要回想起他的名字或是相貌，可是我的记忆就像被挖走了一样，无从找起。也许是我陷入空白太久，Anna以为我想起了某些不好的回忆，只好转移话题。

“这些伤疤疼吗？”

“不疼。”我回答道，尽管这个话题转移得并不高明，但还是比让我头痛欲裂地回忆过去来得好多了，“Hermione当时吓坏了，她告诉我这些伤疤是我接受治疗时自残留下来的。”

“你当时试图自杀了七次吗？”

“也许更多，只有这七道留了下来。”

我伸手让她看得更仔细些，Anna小心地观察着，说道：“它们看起来像某种字母的排列组合。”

“也许那时候我正打算给自己留个永久纹身。”我把手收回来，用一个拙劣的玩笑结束了这场谈话。


	4. Chapter 4

我开始帮着Anna整理房子。她之前害怕邻居发现自己是个巫师，尽量不使用魔法。我只好在房子四周施了驱逐咒，确保不会有麻瓜发现端倪。

魔法让一切都变得轻松起来，我又教了她几个简单的家庭魔咒，很快我们就处理完了客厅和大部分卧室。

“这些小咒语真的特别有用。”Anna走上楼梯的时候真心实意地向我道谢。这几天的相处让她十分信任我，而我知道这只不过是她应激反应时下意识对年长者的依赖崇拜。我打算弄清楚这位匿名先生的身份后就回国，之后恐怕不会再联系。

Anna在二楼她儿时的卧室里找到了一些纪念品，她告诉我其中有一些应该是被施了魔法的，因为她记得小时候曾经见过会盛开的纸玫瑰。我确实找到了一两只折断了的纸玫瑰，它们毫无生气地躺在壁炉上，因为长时间无人触碰而积了一层厚厚的灰。她又陆续找到了几只纸青蛙，但都没有魔法的痕迹。

我们把卧室里的杂物都清了出来，客厅里就堆满了她要带走的旧物了。垃圾和废弃物都被扔在后院里，等清理完阁楼一并扔掉。

对于匿名先生的身份我依旧毫无线索。他的信中暗示他住在二楼尽头的小屋里，可是那间房子空置太久，实在是没有任何有人在这里生活过的痕迹。

清扫工作持续到了阁楼。Anna打开阁楼的时候我还在匿名先生的房间里用咒语探测魔法痕迹，紧接着我听见了她的尖叫。我以为她出了什么事，连忙赶去查看。

“是纸鹤，Potter先生！那只会飞的纸鹤！”她的声音从阁楼深处传来，我踏上陈旧的楼梯，狭小的楼道里本来积攒了许多灰尘，它们因为Anna的跑动而漂浮在空气中，散发着霉味。我小心翼翼地走上阁楼，老旧的木板吱呀作响，仿佛下一刻就会承受不住重量裂开来。

“我告诉过你那纸鹤会飞的！”她尖细的声音回荡在空中，震得积灰簌簌落下。我施了个清理一新才看清楚阁楼的模样。

阁楼很高，杂物也堆了很多，一直延伸至尖尖的屋顶。我终于明白为什么二楼的卧室里没有多少东西了，它们都被转移到了阁楼。我看见墙角里有一张废弃的木桌，上面整齐地摆放着整整两摞信，还有搁在一旁的羽毛笔和早已干涸的墨水瓶。桌旁有一个半开的木箱，里面似乎还装着些什么，用一层黑布遮着。我走上前想查看箱子，一只纸鹤扇动着翅膀，轻巧地落在了箱子上。

Anna追了上来，站在我身边不敢动了。我走近木箱，掀开了那层绒布。黑色的布料下是一支魔杖，它已经折断成了两截，躺在一件破旧的斗篷里。斗篷也有些年头了，破洞到处都是，还因为保存不当而略微发霉，只有领口绣着的银色名字依然清晰。

那个名字像一把利刃，狠狠插进我的脑海里。

Draco Malfoy。

我像是被人扔进了一口棺材里，我想要挣扎，想大叫，但因为缺氧而窒息。我听见声音模糊而遥远地传来，可我只剩下了冰冷僵硬的躯体。

我忽然想起了一些久违的事情。我还在Hogwarts读书的时候，16岁的Draco Malfoy曾经给我造成过很大的困扰。

不是因为他在计划的恶作剧，也不是因为他恶毒的言语。仅仅是他这个人的出现，就让我难以正常地思考。

那是一些说不清的情愫。我在最不安最骚动的年纪，对我的校园死敌萌发了一些不应该有的念头，而更让我害怕的是，他也受到了相同的吸引。

我花了很长一段时间才搞清楚我对他的怨恨和关注里夹杂了多少蠢蠢欲动。当我明白我为什么对他产生那异常强烈又陌生的冲动的时候，就好像燃起了一场无可挽回的厉火，点燃了我自己，点燃了他，点燃了一切能燃烧的东西。

我痛恨他的狡猾和懦弱，又沉迷在他邪恶而轻佻的笑容里。我曾以为这种不正常的迷恋是单方面的，因为我和他争吵时总带着一种对肢体碰触的莫名渴望，直到在某一次冲突的时候他忽然抓住我的领子，我以为他要揍我，就攥紧了拳头准备反击，等来的却是他柔软而火热的双唇。

Draco Malfoy色厉内荏的伪装在那一刻彻底崩塌。他发了疯一样地吻我，我也以同样猛烈的攻势回应他，比起一场亲吻，那更像一次放纵堕落的打架。

自那以后他败得一塌糊涂，我也是。我们不得不承认这种关系很不正常，又让人沉迷其中。我们在公众场合里挑衅对方，又在每一个无人的夜晚恨不得钻进对方的衣服里，用赤裸的接触和亲吻把对方融进骨血。

这场短暂的恋情只持续了一个学期，七年级的时候他不再出现在校园里，我也离开了Hogwarts，和Ron、Hermione四处奔走，寻找Voldemort的魂器。这期间我们打过照面，每次都是针锋相对，但我能从他躲闪的眼神里看出他还逃不开这种吸引，就像我也无法挣脱一样。

Malfoy夫妇最终死在了Voldemort手下，这也迫使他倒向我这边。尽管战争结束的时候他被抓进了阿兹卡班，但我有信心替他作证把他带出来。战后审判里我出了不少力，用对魔法部的妥协换来了他一小部分的自由。他被剥夺了公民权，需要在我的监视下服满三年劳役。

没有人对此有异议。而我付出的代价是成为魔法部的走狗，为了抓捕剩下的食死徒余孽四处奔走。我们迫不及待地想要熬过这段日子，好光明正大地出现在所有人面前，宣告我和DracoMalfoy是一对恋人。

也许是这种愿望太过强烈，命运给了我们当头一棒。在我追杀Lestrange兄弟的时候，Rodolphs Lestrange为了报复，偷走了Malfoy庄园所有密信并把它们全部公开。Malfoy夫妇参与折磨麻瓜和混血巫师的信件让大众震惊，也让他们对Draco产生了怀疑。我无力抵抗所有人的怒火，甚至在最黑暗的时候被牵扯出和Draco的关系。我从备受爱戴的救世主圣坛跌下，被庭审隔绝，眼睁睁看着他站上审判台，接受不记名投票，最终被宣判剥夺魔杖使用权，与其他食死徒一起被驱逐出境，流放到未知的荒地去。

我心灰意冷，以为这是最黑暗的时候，但事情远不止于此。流放被执行没多久，就从欧洲大陆传来了罪犯遇袭和Draco失踪的消息。有人说这是残存的食死徒狂热份子对认罪叛徒的内部惩处；有人说是另一批极端分子不满威森加摩的宣判，对食死徒动用的私刑；然而无论真相如何，我当时只有一个念头。

我失去他了。

当我站上审判台的时候还有人替我辩解，认为我追杀凶手的行为是出于执法公正，但大部分人还是以滥用职权为名把我踢下了傲罗主任的位置，好让我远离舞台，做一个徒有虚名的吉祥物。我的政治筹码输得一干二净，甚至连刚入职的菜鸟都不如。

我终于接受了Draco已死的消息。Hermione和Ron帮助我重回魔法部，又从最底层的打杂员工开始，一点点翻身，重新赢取人们的信任，回到我原来的位置上。我知道人们欣赏我的冷硬作风，也害怕我随时把苗头对准他们。可我已经失去了最爱的人，再多的复仇也没有意义。

一个冷酷的傲罗主任总是受人爱戴的，人们总希望自己能藏在勇士最坚固的盾牌之后，哪里会管他的长矛是否早已折断，他的铠甲是否千疮百孔。

而我也是这么想的。

我以为我能一直这样熬下去，活到我撑不住的那天，但命运又对我开了个玩笑。

原来他一直在我看不到的地方活着，又在我看不到的地方静静地离开了。

我又一次失去了他。

你瞧，人生永远都跌宕起伏，永远不知道最黑暗的低谷在哪里。


	5. Chapter 5

我醒来的时候已经是深夜了。壁炉里的火苗已快要熄灭，我摸索到眼镜，又拿起放在一旁的魔杖，施咒让炉火重新烧了起来。

Anna蜷在一旁的地板上已经睡熟了，她脸上的泪痕未干，眉头紧锁，大概是被我吓到了。

她把Draco的遗物都搬了下来，堆在我身边。我坐在沙发上，拆开了离我最近的一封信。晨光熹微的时候，我已经读到了最后一封。

我在最焦躁不安的时候遇见了一个人，在最年轻气盛的时候失去了他，又在最心如死灰的时候重新得到了他。这一封封遗书就像是他的日记，用再普通不过的口吻向我讲述了他这些年的遭遇。

他们是在比利时遇袭的。一群失去了武器的犯人，手无寸铁之力，被另一群穷凶极恶的巫师追杀，收割性命如同收割稻草一般简单。他把自己埋在死人堆里才侥幸活下来，不敢在原地停留，裹着沾满血污的袍子被人驱赶，一路靠双脚走了无数个日夜，流浪到波兰的时候才被这位好心的老人收留。老人不问来历，只提供Draco最基本的食物和住宿，让他满怀戒心地留在这个小镇上，直到他愿意敞开心扉，告诉Klimek发生在自己身上的一切。

屠杀和流浪摧毁了Draco的意志。他花了很多年才勉强得到了内心的平静，但是他已经失去了与巫师沟通的任何渠道，虚弱的身体也无法支撑他长途旅行。他只能写下一封封永远寄不出去也投递不了的信，如果不是Anna和她爷爷，我甚至不知道该去哪里找到他的尸骨。

“我有预感我撑不过这个冬天了，Harry。我怕死，但我无能为力。我拼命想要在这个世界上留下点痕迹，好让你知道我从没有离开。我从死神手里偷走了这些年，却还奢望能再见到你一面。但这次我无法心存侥幸了，我得到了太多，也该知足了。我有时候觉得命运无常，让我在最糟糕的时候遇见了你，但我又感谢它，让我拥有你。”

“我这一生过得失败极了，但有一点足以令我骄傲。”

“我终于可以在离开的时候说，我已爱过你一生。”

我读完最后这封信，双手发颤地让我拿不住信纸。我握住自己的手腕，露出了左手上的伤疤。

我对Anna说的那个诅咒是真的。那个北爱尔兰的黑巫师朝我下咒，他诅咒我失去最爱的人。那时候我以为我已经失去Draco了，没有什么再好失去，可是诅咒还是应验了。

我开始逐渐遗忘Draco。我的记忆越来越差，所有关于他的记忆都在慢慢褪色。圣芒戈最好的解咒师也解不开这个诅咒，他们只能给我用镇定剂，好让咒语生效的时候能减轻我的痛苦。

可我选择不要忘。

我手上的那七道伤疤，不是我试图轻生时留下的耻辱印记，我想要抓住最后一点和他的记忆，才在手上不停地划下这每一道刻痕。

DM。

我抓住手腕，浑身上下止不住地颤抖。那只飞舞的纸鹤还盘旋在空中，扇动着脆弱的翅膀，缓缓降落在我面前。我伸手去接它。

它碰到我的掌心，停在那里，然后展开成一张泛黄的信纸。

很多年以前，Draco送过我一只纸鹤，他在上面画了一幅画，祝我在下雨天打魁地奇被闪电击中爆炸。

这只纸鹤也是一幅画。他画了两个丑陋的小巫师，在旋转的花瓣中拥吻着对方。

这是他最后一个无杖魔法，也是最成功的一个。

Anna醒了以后我安慰了她，小姑娘被我吓坏了，做了一晚上噩梦。我没做太多解释，和她把剩下的阁楼清扫干净，把随身带来的皮箱施了个空间扩大咒，好让我把Draco留下来的东西统统带走。

她本来打算把这幢房子卖掉，我最后说服了她，用一笔可观的数目买了下来。Anna说她再也不会来这座小镇了，她要回美国，一辈子留在那里。我给了她最后一个拥抱，和她在火车站分别了。

之后的旅程像来时一样枯燥。我回到伦敦，销了假，又抽空和Weasley夫妇见了一面，好让他们不用担心我的精神状况，没过多久我又回到了比亚沃维耶扎村，把Draco的墓迁回了Malfoy家族的墓地。

做完这一切，一切就恢复了正常。格里莫广场12号再也不会有麻瓜邮递员来投递信件了，我偶尔走在街上遇见了那位好心的邮递员，还会停下来和他聊聊，祝他有个愉快的一天。

我辞去了傲罗主任的职位，退下来当一名普通的傲罗，像个正常的魔法部职员那样，朝九晚五，每年固定休假。偶尔有人问起来我去哪里度假，我会告诉他们我在波兰买了一幢小房子。

我不再要求Kreacher每天早上做两份早餐，也让它收起了另一套餐具。那只纸鹤被我放在床头柜上，用玻璃罩保护了起来。我问过解咒师，纸鹤上的魔法永远不会消失，它会一直盘旋在空中，触碰到东西时落下来变成那幅画，过一会儿又叠回去，继续上下飞舞。

无论如何，生活总是该继续，直到我该离开的那一天。

入睡前，我吹熄了最后一根蜡烛。

Draco，晚安。


End file.
